Something new
by PranaBeam
Summary: Life had always been dull for someone like Sera.


What a bright light...

Sera had thought to herself as her vision focused upward from where she lay.

Even with both eyes open the bright light had not adjusted with her eyes correctly.

She tried blinking to reduce the dryness of having them open for so long, but the brightened light had seeped into even the darkness beyond her eyelids. The young girl decided to lie still within the quietness of the room accompanied only by the sound of her own breathing. The stillness was unsettling to her, but this was nothing new.

Ever since she could remember things had always been like this. A light almost as bright as the sun, darkness, and then heavy breathing.

This is all what Sera had known for the past twelve years. Aside from the strange people in the white they would visit her,. While some of them were friendly, most of them weren't. They never spoke to her, only about her as if she wasn't there, and when they did only asked questions.

"Sera do you feel any pain?"

"Yes.."

"Good."

Those horrid images of the white jackets poking and prodding at her delicate flesh with shiny metallic objects painted pictures with the darkness of her closed eyes. Hazy still images of a tall raven haired woman who those addressed as Angel loomed within the distance. Her long hair ran beautifully down her back, unlike Sera's short pixie hair. Her eyes gleamed like freshly polished glass while hers were soft and gray like a rain cloud. The woman was quite attractive with a slender body and average size chest that complimented her frame well. How she marveled at her beauty wondering how one could look the way that she did.

Was it normal for women to look that way? Sera had really never given it so much as a thought. The young girl half the time wore a pale face, and her own frame under the body weight of an average girl. There wasn't enough muscle mass, and flesh on her bones to keep a feminine frame. Her tiny structure and short hair gave an androgynous appearance. If it were not for her natural red lips that compliment the paleness of her cheekbones, and thin black feminine eyebrows; Than one could easily mistake her as a young male.

She continued to focus her mind on the image of the woman. Angel never smiled only gave orders to further the testing on Sera's psyche. Perhaps it was the coldness of her stare that frightened her or was it the almost robotic feel to her face when issuing further testing? Raw chills ran down her tiny spine shaking her out of the daydream she had been in.

It appeared she had dozed off into her own mind of thinking not taking notice the male in the white lab jacket who silently hovered over her. He bore grey hair fading into a very light shade of black. Strangely his eyes were the same shade and looked intimating against the bright room lighting. Just how long had he been there? and why was he watching her with such an expression? His visage gave off a smugness his smile was filled with a brimming over confidence that the girl could not quite read.

The strange male had finally spoken up breaking the silence. Though nothing about his words were any different from the rest. It shockingly disappointed her. "Sera, how are you feeling today?" The tone in his voice was friendly, but robotic.

"I'm... fine." She sighed pulling the thin hospital sheet over her body which she often did as a defense mechanism, Only her eyes peeked through.

The male held a clipboard and pen in his hands. she answered the usual dull questions her tiny voice often drowned in and out by the sounds of the pen scribbling onto the paper.

The odd feeling of disappointment panged against her chest. It had always been like this day in and day out. Sera couldn't understand why she was feeling this way right now. It was the look in his eyes perhaps. It was a real look, something humane other than the dull sullen expression she often received from the others. There was life in his eyes, a warmness to them, it was different. He quickly sliced through her thoughts again by speaking once more.

"Thank you Sera for answering all of my questions. Now since that's out of the way. Allow me to introduce myself. My name Is Serph Sheffield. I have been assigned to look after you for the time being that is. The smile on his face felt so alien and unreal like it had been drawn on with a pencil. Never had she seen such an expression from someone here, It intrigued her.

"...I'm Sera... oh.. b-but you knew that already didn't you?"

A nervous Sera choked out her words arising the upper half of her body from the bed, the thin fabric of the sheet fell from her face and against the small curve of her breast. "Of course Sera, or Seraphita, if you would like to be called that instead." She shook her head almost immediately after hearing the word Seraphita, she hated her name, it made her sound like she was from another planet the others addressed her as such. "No Sera is fine. She replied.

Sensing the strange tension in the air from his words Serph quickly changed the subject, pulling a nearby chair close to where her bed lay. The clipboard had been set on the table next to him while he made himself comfortable in the chair. He kept his eyes fixated on the young Sera so much that it made her flustered. It was bad enough her interest had been piqued, but it wasn't a moment sooner that she realized that the only thing concealing her nude body was a white hospital like sheet.

The tiny framed girl curled back against the warmth of the cloth, but kept her round eyes on him.

For the first hour he did most of the talking telling her many things, such as life outside, and what animals and insects were. Overtime the weariness that she felt melted from existence, she even slowly started to open up and contribute to the conversation more. By the time their talk had ended her heart was elated.

Serph had gotten a call to report upstairs so he bid her farewell until the next time.

With a wide smile Sera closed her eyes again, but this time it wasn't from the brightness of the lights. All of their talking and laughing left her in an exhausted state. She cuddled the pillow against her body and drifted in and out of sleep before finally dozing off.

"You and I are friends now Sera" Serph's voice was the last thing that echoed throughout the walls of her mind.


End file.
